Another Night Of Restlessness
by phantom4angel
Summary: Colette and Lloyd. How do you really tell someone you don't need sleep anymore? Or feel pain? Review if you like it!


**I don't own Tales Of Symphonia. Just wanted to write about Colette and Lloyd. Hope you enjoy! If you want more tell me but otherwise this is all I'll write.

* * *

**

**Another Night of Restlessness

* * *

It was another night where I couldn't sleep again. It wasn't because of stress or fear, my body just couldn't. My eyes didn't feel the need to, my body wasn't tired anymore. It felt strange to be able to stay awake for days, weeks on end and still remember everything, not feel the smallest amount of fatigue on your body. Actually I was beginning to feel stronger the longer I was awake.**

I had waited until all the others were asleep, except for Kratos who usually took the first shift at night and he had gotten used to the fact that I didn't need to sleep anymore. As long as I stayed within sight I could leave the camp and sit and think to myself. I didn't like to be alone but I didn't want to worry anyone else, and Kratos didn't seem to worry about anything when we were just camping.

I looked to Lloyd asleep a few feet away from me, Noishe curled around him, Genis on my other side and Raine on the other side of the firelight. They all seemed to be lost in dreams when I glanced around, Lloyd muttering about something under his breath. He was always dreaming, even when he was awake. I laughed a little bit before I pushed myself off of the ground, kneeling on my knees.

"Off again?" Kratos asked in a low, quiet voice. I nodded to him in response, standing up. "Don't go too far, don't want to attract anything we don't have to."

"Okay," I said meekly.

All around us were hills of green grass. We had found a small alcove in the side of one of them, indented by something bigger than us but giving the group cover for the night. All the monsters we faced daily seemed to be getting harder and bigger. My trial as well as theirs was getting harder too, just from regular creatures that we would see outside Iselia to fire, water, strange creatures with powers we had never seen before. The good thing was it was making us stronger too…but at the expense of everyone almost dying for my sake.

No one said the path to regeneration was easy. It just felt like I was doing everyone more harm than helping them…everyone kept worrying about me even though I was fine, for the most part. I had wings now, I couldn't feel pain, I really didn't have to eat anymore, I didn't really taste my food anymore. At least I wouldn't be any trouble if I didn't have to eat.

Poor Lloyd, he's always worrying about me and I hate to be a bother on him, or anyone else but especially him.

I sat down a few yards from the campsite, still being able to hear the crackling of the fire. My hearing had doubled, so had my eyesight. Everything was beginning to grow in me and yet everything else was fading. Becoming an Angel was much different than anything else I had faced, which made some sense since it was my destiny.

I glanced out into the open field, pulling my legs against my chest. I wasn't really cold or anything, but it felt better to sit like that and look at the slightly cloudy sky and white burning stars. I missed my dad then, I missed Iselia too. Even though he wasn't really my dad…I still missed him. I looked down at my hand that had been injured during a fight earlier that day. Raine had healed some of it, but I told her not to waste her power on it that it didn't hurt and that it really wasn't that bad. She wrapped it in a white bandage that was beginning to become unraveled.

It didn't feel that long while I sat out there, staring out and just listening to everything around me when I heard someone stirring in camp that wasn't Kratos. I knew how they all moved now, whose clothes were rustling,

I heard the footsteps, felt them through the soft ground as my body was sensitive to everything.

"Colette?"

I turned my head and looked up towards the voice, smiling to make sure he knew I was fine.

"Hi, Lloyd," I greeted happily.

"Can't sleep again?" Lloyd asked me, settling down next to me on the grassy slope and pulling a blade of grass off of my back.

"I just wanted to look at the stars," I said calmly, looking in between the holes in the overcast sky at the black night and the white dots within it.

"How many nights has it been now? Three?" Lloyd asked, looking up at the sky with me.

"I don't remember," I laughed. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lloyd questioned quietly, looking at me as I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure I am," I smiled and answered in a pleasant tone, "I feel fine, it's just part of becoming an Angel."

"Yeah," Lloyd said in a lower tone.

"I mean, I'm the Chosen right? I was born to handle this, and regenerate the world," I replied, looking towards him with a grin, trying to ease him.

"What does it feel like?" Lloyd questioned me suddenly, leaning on his arm.

"What does what feel like?" I asked in return, giving him a confused look not knowing what he was talking about.

"To have wings like that, what does it feel like?" He asked more specifically.

"Oh," I answered, "Not much different, just lighter maybe? And I feel…more like an Angel."

"Do they feel like extra limbs or something?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Maybe, they just sort of feel like they were supposed to be there, like I was missing something and I didn't even know it until I got them," I tried to explain.

"What do they feel like? Like bird wings?"

"I…don't really know, it's hard to touch them myself," I laughed, glancing around my shoulder and letting them appear on my back in the dark night, their glow taking over a large amount of grass around us and danced across Lloyd's face and eyes. "See it's kind of hard to touch them."

I bent my arm back to my neck and tried to grab them, then reached around my waist and still couldn't reach them. Lloyd scooted a little closer to me on the ground, reaching back behind me and touching one of the glowing feathers in between his fingertips. I could feel his fingers rub the light, before he got a wide grin.

"They're warm."

"Warm?" I asked.

"Yeah, like…Noishe's ears, it's really thin, but really warm," Lloyd stated. "I'm glad you don't feel different, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks begin to burn. "I haven't…changed to you have I?"

"You just don't eat as much, or sleep anymore," Lloyd stated. "But you're still you, I can tell."

I looked down at my hands, feeling the embarrassment still on my cheeks. Lloyd followed my eyes down and his face changed.

"Gimmie your hand," Lloyd ordered lightly. I handed him my uninjured hand and he shook his head. "The other one."

I set my hand closer to him and let him grasp it gently, pulling the bandage off to look at the wound.

"It looks better," he stated, re-wrapping it, "Does it feel better?"

"I don't even feel it," I said with a small laugh as he finished covering it. "Aren't you tired?"

"Mneah, not much," Lloyd answered, giving me back my hand and lying down flat on the hill beside me, his hands behind his head.

"Lloyd…I'm sorry," I apologized as my head fell lower. I heard Lloyd laugh slightly.

"What for this time? You haven't done anything," he answered.

"For keeping you up," I answered.

"It's my choice, I just like spending time with you is all, don't be sorry for that," Lloyd answered, turning his head towards the sky. My wings faded from my back and I lay down beside Lloyd, my arms crossed across my chest.

"I won't be," I answered quietly.

"It's a nice night," Lloyd said, yawning loudly and stretching his legs out.

"I think so too," I answered quietly, knowing he was falling asleep like he had done several times before. "Lloyd?"

"Mmm?" he answered quietly.

"I like spending time with you too."

"Mmm," Lloyd stated, yawning loudly again before he was out and snoring away. I leaned up a little bit, looking at him to make sure he was asleep again. All he really had to do anymore was lay down and he was out like a light, he was working so hard to keep up with Kratos. He really wanted to impress him and show him that he wasn't just a kid with toy swords. The more training they did, the more tired Lloyd seemed to be, and since he had been staying up because of me no wonder he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

"Goodnight, Lloyd," I whispered as his chest rose in and out, his mouth hanging open slightly. I leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead, knowing he wouldn't wake up to it.

I heard it then…the buzzing from far away…

I glanced up and sat up on my knees, moving my eyes around the rolling hills and the grasses before us in the coming morning, the clouds beginning to overcast the stars.

There was a monster far off in the distance, a group of Giant Beetles buzzing. My eyes zoomed in on them all, knowing that soon they might stumble onto our camp, or worse Lloyd and I just outside it. I slowly stood, raising my chakrams from my sides and kneeling away from Lloyd as not to wake him. I raised one hand, whipping the silver weapon forward as it streamed through the air whistling along the way before I threw the other into the air, watching carefully as the noise echoed in my ears.

I waited, following the rings with my eyes before the first cut clear through one, then the other split through ones head, then another's middle as the other one cut off the last one's wings. The weapons came whistling back swiftly, covered in blood as I picked them out of the air and rubbed them clean on the grass. I put them back at my sides, knowing the danger was gone now and lay back down, watching as the overcast sky bumbled across the dying night. Morning would be here again soon and we would be off to the next trial.

* * *

End


End file.
